User talk:Zamra 'Vorum
[UPLOADING DATA FILES...UPLOAD COMPLETE...BEGINNING TRANSMISSION. Greetings , I am Timely Twilight, A.I of the assualt carrier Nightly Moonlight. Please leave your message for Zamra 'Vorum and he will reply as soon as he receives your message. While you wait for a reply, you have permission to view Zamra's other pages. END TRANSMISSION] *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 ---- RE: Star Charts It was a rogue transmission my Communicator picked up. I traced it back to you, you're communications officer didn't do a good job of encrypting it and stuff. Also, I fell like making a weapon but I don't know what it should be called or what the picture fr it be, so could you help me or give me advice? Okay, well you you have some room, help me. Also, I feel sorry for Baracuss. Well, the name of the gun is SAW-5 Machine Gun, but i dont have a picture. Maybe a .30-cal machine gun. The SAW stands for Squad Automatic Weapon, so just a regular .30-cal got it? Giver me two more pictures, then i'll decide. I like it but just to be sure, give me one more picture. I like gun #2, thanks for the help. Umm is it just me or is there a new background for the site? So it changes the background for all people unless they change their backgrounds on this site? My awesomeness shall be heeded I have once again heeded my awesomeness. whereabouts I got into a car acident. I've been (and still am) in the hospital. Please spread the word it's hard to type when lying in a bed. I'm doing a lot better! And, if I'm lucky, I'll be outta here in a week or two. Alright Now what do we do? I sent a message to Baracuss 4 hours ago and he hasn't replied. Well he did send us messages telling us what happened. ya, I was doing just fine too. How good was the orange box? cool, some of my XBL friends play Portal: Still Alive. oh ya Gears 2! cool a gold lancer, i played Gears 2 with my friend today and we did Horde, it was awesome! i can't believe i forgot to ask you this but, what are your top 3 best weapons? mine are: Boltok pistol, Lancer, and Torque bow. I was wondering when you were going to get that. I just sent a repair request to xbox support and I will be getting a box with a pre-paid label shipped to my front door in 4 days. HOORAY!!! Cool, when you do get Live we have to play Horde with Uasp. right back atcha! What? Well ya, I kinda figured that out, that's why I play with friends. On normal me and my friend got to wave 9, and on casual we got to wave 19, and we only play on River. ya maulers are sorta hard. and today me and my friends beat all 50 waves of horde!!! Really? ya, my friend and I are stuck on the part where you fight the giant fish. I already knew that, it's just that we throw grenades but for some reason we get killed because the Leviathan bites us. We kinda have bad luck, but I think Horde is way better. ya, I shoot the tentacles and he throws the grenades. well, I'm sure we'll get past that part. well I beat all 50 waves of horde. try playing Fallout 3 when it's nighttime in the game. Ditto. I'll probably be the first Carmine,Anthony, or Baird. I like them both, I just hate that Ben died inside the worm. Well I hated being in the worm, and Ben was to young to die. During Horde I'll probably play as A.Carmine. Good picks, I'm starting to use the Boomshot a lot now. Do you have that achievement "Organ Grinder"? Last time played (which was a week ago) I had 700-800 kills, but when I played today everything reset. I still had all my achievements, but when ever I picked up a weapon it told me how to use it,(and I've already used every weapon). And when I was playing it showed the Seriously 2.0 and I had 300 then 400 kills, so I thought something's wrong. No, I was playing over my friends house. But I got an email a few days ago from UPS saying that the box to ship my Xbox in will be at my house on Dec. 1, that's one week from when I sent microsoft the email. And even worse, my warranty expires Dec.11. No I think it would be "god damn Microsoft". Haha. I was too. It does, I gotta go, see ya. How do you know? I guess you got the book. BTW sorry if I don't reply sooner it's because I'm working on a new article. oh, cool Ya, I've seen that before, I don't get why they'd put it on the box. idk, it sucks though. This new skin is dumb This one I like. Good article, when I was reading about when she joined the Separatist I noticed that she got kidnapped by a Brute Chieftain, is this going to happened later on in our RP? We were? I forget, please, tell me. Oh, gross dude! I already knew what happened, I just wanted to see if you would actually tell me. Do you wanna go back to RP'ing? Or where I left off, when I was walking back to the ship and you asked what's wrong. Let's do the one that we stopped because Baracuss told us about his injury. LOL! I just read your and Baw Wee's RPing. Yall are fighting over a female! That's funny! Ha! So I guess things didn't work out with Delna? Yeah... but you could've became the stepbrother of a High Councilor. Yeah... lets just change the subject... Good News! I might be going home THIS weekend! RP Uasp (COMM): Hello Zamra. Uasp: Just calling to see if you need any help. Uasp: With anything, my new flagship of the Titan-class Battleship is finally done with testing and maybe we can meet and discuss the ship. Uasp: Okay, we'll meet here at these coordinates. (I send you the coordinates and both our fleets go into Slipspace.) (You come out of Slipspace and see a massive ship with a strange weapon at the bow.) Uasp: You are welcomed aboard Supreme Commander. Uasp: Welcome aboard the ship Yamato Zamra. Who is this other elite? Uasp: Greetings Viara, I am Uasp Erbomee, Fleet Master of the Fleet of Burning Might. Uasp: Which part of the ship do you want to see, Zamra and Viara? Uasp: Well lets go to the bow and see the Plasma Rail Gun. (P.S. Please vote for my article under the best novel section, k?) So you didn't like my article i submitted? But you liked the other guy's article better? Nevermind. Great and Wonderful News!!!! I'm going home TODAY!!!!!!! RE: Progress Awesome, you're almost halfway there! Anyways have you looked at the Halo Fanon awards? Haha. BTW can you vote for my article, the Human-Demon War? Its under "Best Event of the Year" When you voted, what did you mean by "bad article"? Never mind, sorry about that. I read it quickly and didn't see the word "not" :) Don't worry about it. I liked your comment on its talk page, Halo and Doom, I never thought of that. I don't think anyone saw it. Are you going to nominate any of your articles for the awards? 6,000! Jesus! Oh ya Zamra, when you get XBL would you play all sorts of games or just Halo 3? Well just to tell you ahead of time, all Baracuss plays is Halo 3, that's it! Also if you're playing a game that's not Halo 3 when he gets on, he'll spam you with invites. Trust me its happened. Moving on, the games I'll be playing would probably be everyone I own not just Halo all the time but maybe Fallout 3. I forgot to tell you this but my Xbox is in Mesquite Texas right now and Microsoft should get it tomorrow. YAY!!! Enough to make you wanna kill yourself. If you don't except any he'll eventually send you a voice message telling you to play Halo. Speaking of which, Baracuss barely ever plays matchmaking (except for now). all he does is custom games like infection and slayer. Well I'm pretty good like 7/10. To answer your question he's been playing Halo 3 since he got back from the hospital. Well then, we'll both get to see who's good when you get XBL. You probably will. I also have some progress to report myself, my Xbox is getting repaired as we speak, YAY!! Hahaha. Sorry I didn't reply, I went outside to beat up a box with my golf club. It was fun, I got to go outside in my pajamas. :) Right... Checkers and apple pie? No comment. I won't. You're right, the reason I haven't written about them is because I can't really think of a back story about them and I haven't found the right picture. You should write an article about a Marine or something about humans, I think it's way better to write about marines than it is Covenant soldiers. Sure. BTW I have like 6 article I need to finish, but I have so many ideas. Cool, I hope to do some SPARTAN articles and a group of ODSTs. Me too, or I at least hope to get half way threw one of my Jackal articles. I guess it would, I've also been busy, I was the cameraman for my sister's project. And I just found out I have math homework to do. I usually work on my articles over the week but mostly on weekends. Did it snow where you live in MI? Lucky! We got a few inches, but what they say about New England, "Just wait five minutes and the weather will change" The best part of winter for me is sledding down the HUGE hill in my front yard. What do you do when it snows? You don't go outside and play in the snow? What, is it too childish? I still love to play in the snow, and hopefully I always will. Bored with snow?! Wait a second, are you an only child? The reason I asked is that I would get bored if I didn't have any siblings to play with in the snow. How many sibling's do you have? I won't say anything about that. Is she older or younger than you, my sister is younger than me. But before we do, I remembered that Baracuss has a little sister, so we all have little sisters. Weird. I'll try to look for some pics. Check this out You can count on me! RE: Qs' Regarding F.A.H.F.F.W.A. Maybe. I will get back to you. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:32, 4 December 2008 (UTC) New Sig Do you mind if you could make me a new sig? Heres what I want.... Ever Lasting Hope as a link to my userpage, For us all as a link to my usertalk, As The Guardian Fleet for Battle Group Divine Light, Control the Spiders, for Nitraks and doesnt matter the colors of them. Thanks and yes I am. I have about $50 of Bionicles but must of them are in pieces except my Visorak and some others. I got figures ranging from 1st Toa to Barracki but not complete in each one. Those "new" toa are actually Tahu, Kopaka, Gali, Pahatu, Lewa, and the Earth toa which name i cant remember. Ah "tanks" for that. (P.S. I know thats an aweful pun I made). Well one person thinks that my Nitraks article is kinda unrealistic. Well, they could configure the ship to their limbs and stuff, right? I said that they could configure the ship to their limbs and stuff, right Zamra? Like everything would be floor level so they could move their limbs to go, go into slipspace etc. The controls could be floor leveled so they could touch buttons with their limbs. WHOO!!! I just got an email from Xbox.com saying that my 360 has been repaired! How about this? That is a good picture! I'll tell Baracuss to get back here after I'm done playing Halo 1 for a bit. I forget, what's your story about? Sounds like it's going to be good. I have some ideas for a title, Four Brothers of Defense, or Fight Back at All Costs, or maybe The Planetary Defense Brothers. That's all I can think of....for now. F U. My Christmas vac-a doesn't start till the 24th. Ya my school sucks, but whatever. I'm playing Animal Crossing wild world right now. That sounds hard, sorry I didn't reply, my powers been out since Friday. I'm staying at my grandmas' right now, but I get no school tomorrow!!! Awesome. And no I'm not lucky! I don't have any power! Hmmm. Sorry if I don't reply sooner, I'm working on one of my articles right now. Cool, I think I'll do something like that. I like "Niles" Good to hear. BTW have you heard the GOW 2 soundtrack? its awesome. Now I've written on my user page what articles I need to finish, check them out. I know, I'm not making any new articles until all, or half of them are finished. I'm working on Kok right now. Gotta go, hopefully I have power tomorrow. see ya. Hopefully, how are you sending me messages? aren't you in school? Baracuss does the same thing, he sends me messages when he's in computer class. How's class going? RPing (An assault carrier exits slip-space dangerously close to your fleet. You notice that it was a Loyalist ship was about to order an attack on it when your Comm-link activates) Baracuss: It's been a long time, Commander. (A Brute yells in the background) How are you? Baracuss: Could you spare a boarding craft, Zamra? (You hear more death-yells from the Brutes) I accidently blew up the Phantoms in the hangar. (You couldn't help but wonder why Baracuss was on a Loyalist ship) (P.S. Give me a break!) Baracuss: There're two reasons realy... one (You hear a sword slash and another Brute dying) I'm enjoying myself, and two... (You hear a grenade explode) it's just another of my get captured, get info, and escape plans. Now about those boarding craft... (P.S. Thanks, good to be outta that terrible hospital) Baracuss: Very Good! Also there is one last thing... I can't reach the bridge, could you send a message to the Sanghelios Council. I've discovered that the Brutes have created stronger power-armour, and their planing to issue them to the front-lines. Baracuss: Can do, holding position... oh Damn... (P.S. Check it out, it's not finnished but...) Baracuss: Well I just got to the Bridge... check your Deep Space radar. We're about to get some company, and alot of it! (P.S. Halo what style?) (P.S.S. You want to help with it?) Baracuss: Right. Over and Out. (Soon the Brute fleet exits slip-space) (P.S. Never played that, I got the Idea from a book called "Pick your Poison". It's one of those books where you can't read page by page, like you start on page 1 then it gives you a few choices on the bottom of the page and a page number. If you want the person to take a certain choice you go to that page number) Baracuss:No thanks. (Boards a Phantom) I've had enough fun for now! (The Phantoms head back for your ship. Not long after they reach the Hangar, the ship was attacked by Loyalist Seraphs) (We enter the bridge. A Seraph soars past the veiw screan) Baracuss: If the new Power Armour is anything like the B24-X then we could be in trouble... Baracuss: Or we can stop them from reaching the Front Lines. (Holds up a data chip) A little something I picked up from Pestilences' Private Chamber. It has the transport routes of the ships delivering the Armour. Baracuss: First, we need to get this chip to the Council... plus, I need to check on my family. I've been gone for at least a week after all. Baracuss: I never think of it as Fleeing... just as falling back to create a better plan of attack. (He gives a small chuckle) (You noticed that Baracuss had taken his Helmet off and he was holding his head. He had a headache) Baracuss: Damn armour... Baracuss: Just a side effect of the B24-X... Baracuss: Because it's the best thing since my old Armour. (A few hours later, your fleet exits slip-space above Sanghelios. The Grand Armada is Orbiting around it, creating a silver shine. One of the Carriers breaks from the ranks and heads for your fleet) Elite: This is the Glimering Emerald, Identify yourself. Baracuss: Is that you Kartal? Good to hear from you! Kartal: Greetings, High Councilor! We thought you were dead... again. Baracuss: Well I'm sorry to dissapoint. What news on Zalcronia? Kartal: Not good sir... Loyalists now have a steady hold on the Planet and the entire Prytor System. Baracuss: (To you) Because the Prytor system is the closest, inhabitable system to ours. Now that they have a hold of it, they could make an effective attack against Sanghelios. (Towards Kartal on the veiw screan, but still talking to both of you) And with the Brute's new power armour, we may have trouble dealing with such an attack... If they can take Zalcronia, with minimal loses, then taking Sanghelios may be possible... (To Kartal) Arange us for an LZ, Captain, we need to Inform the council of this plot. Kartal: Consider it done Councilor (He vanishes from the veiw screan) Baracuss: (Looks back to you with a smile) I was hopeing you had something... I'm making this up as I go (Chuckles abit. {Imagine every Elite on the Bridge falling down, anime style LOL!}) Baracuss: Zamra, ready a Dropship for me, then join the Armada orbiting Sanghelios. I'll inform you of the Council's orders as soon as posible. (Shakes your hand) Good luck old friend... let's just hope we live through this. (He exits the Bridge, escorted by two Zealots, towards the Hanger where a Phantom is waiting) (The Next Day, UNSC Forces arive to supply Sanghelios with extra protection...) Minor Domo: Commander, we're being hailed from High Councilor Antairious. Baracuss: Zamra... it's worse then we thought. The UNSC Sent Recon Ships to the Prytor system... the fleet is enormous! It puts the Armada to shame! Not even the Loyalist fleet, during the Battle above Dosiac was that large! The Council has sent Uasp 'Erbonee and Rama 'Setum to take out a large transport fleet, delivering the new Power Armour, heading towards Zalcronia. Perhaps, if they succeed, we will have a fighting chance... Baracuss: They've been breeding like cockroaches under a rug... but even then where would they find all those ships... perhaps some new Species? Regardless, the main objective is to protect Sanghelios. Baracuss: The plan right now... is to streanthen the security around Sanghelios and pray that Uasp and Rama succeed... Baracuss: (Smileing) Not begin, old friend, I'm planing on taking back Zalcronia right under Pestilences' nose... Baracuss: You don't quite understand... UNSC Recon forces are still stationed within the Prytor System, monitoring the Loyalists. Their preparing to leave the system... and their comeing here. But when they leave, who is going to be gaurding Zalcronia? (Smiles) Thats where Uasp and Rama come in... Articles Hey, I'm done with all my articles except Battle Group Divine Light where I make new chapters, speaking of which have you read it yet? Back to the main topic, I want to make a battlion article but I'm not sure what infobox I should use, got any advice? Thank you. Like your new template, and could you make archive 1 to have my userpage empty of the talking ASAP? Well i have some upcoming projects but I only named 1, got any suggestions, to find out wat articles, go to my userpage. Well at least try to think of the species name. Give me more ideas plz. For the species name. Give me one more list, plz. I like it. Power Hey guys I still don't have power, but my retarded school administrator is making people go to school. I'm not going but my sister is. I might stay at my friends house tonight if I don't have power tonight. I probably will have power today. How long is your computer class? Nice template. Ooohhh, do your teachers know what you're doing? Hahaha. Don't let her see what site you're on! Lucky, I'm watching videos on youtube that are about funny pictures in halo 3. Cool, now I'm listening to music.